Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a light vehicle for amusement and exercise, and more particularly to a light vehicle for gliding on snow or ice.
The scooter is a popular light vehicle for riding on the ground for the purpose of amusement and exercise. In light of the unique characteristics of the scooter, the scooter may be modified in a manner that it can be used for gliding on snow or ice for the purpose of amusement and exercise. Such a modified scooter as described above is called xe2x80x9csnowscooterxe2x80x9d.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a light vehicle which is designed for gliding on snow or ice for the purpose of amusement and exercise.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a light vehicle comprising a footboard with a runner at each longitudinal end thereof, a raised handlebar for steering, and a braking device.
The features and the advantages of the light vehicle of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.